


catfight

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: genderswitch. either one of them or both of them, up to you.





	catfight

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for the nye anonymeme 2011.

“You _cunt_!” Kato Shigemi screeches across the auditorium, slamming her mangled straightener onto the stage.

Up in the air, spinning around in her harness, Nishikido Ryo cackles evilly. “Did something happen to your precious, Shige-chan?”

“The minute your feet touch the ground, I am kicking your scrawny bitch ass!” Shige yells. “I know you had something to do with this!”

“Shi~ge~!” Koyama Keiko exclaims, flailing across the stage to grasp one of Shige’s hands with both of hers. “It was probably an accident, yeah? Ryo-chan didn’t mean to-”

“Ryo-chan certainly did mean to,” Ryo hollers from above. She does a few flips just to show off. “She wears her hair straight too much. I don’t like it.”

“Because I give a fuck what you like!” Shige replies, her face turning red from the force of her anger. “I’m not trying to sell myself to _you_ , am I?”

Ryo snorts. “Good thing. You’d be living out of a box behind Lawson’s.”

“You know what?” Shige puts her hands on her hips and directs a haughty look skyward. “You’re not all that, Nishikido. Yeah, I said it. The others may put up with your shit, but I won’t. You are _the most_ -”

“Oh, go take a Midol,” Ryo yells over her, effectively cutting her off.

Shige gasps indignantly, then whips her head around when there’s a tap on her shoulder.

Behind her, Masuda Takara presents her with a pill bottle and a big grin. “You can have some of mine. They help with cramps, too.”

Shige’s lip twitches. Carefully, Keiko leads Takara out of harm’s way, distracting her with excited discussion about what they’ll get to eat after rehearsal.

A brief silence follows, in which a tiny sniffle can be heard. Ryo’s attention immediately hones in on their youngest, Tegoshi Yuuko, who is huddled in their leader’s arms, pigtails shaking with the force of her held-back sobs.

And Leader? Looks pissed. Yamashita “YamaPi” Tomoyo usually doesn’t wear an animated facial expression, but right now her eyes could cut glass.

“Ryo-chan,” she says evenly, her generously endowed chest heaving with fury. “Please come down.”

The staff-san immediately complies – men will basically do anything YamaPi says – and Ryo hits the stage a little harder than she should have. Sheepishly she approaches the rest of the group, pushing off the harness and shaking out her wild jet-black hair. _Not_ straightened.

YamaPi is leader because she is calm, level-headed, and – truthfully – the most popular. She’s been in the business since before she had boobs and she can dance circles around any girl in the industry. She does a lot of solo work on the side, but she’s also fiercely loyal to her NEWS girls, all of them, no matter what.

So when YamaPi talks, bitches listen.

“I have had it with you,” she tells them, cradling Yuuko to her bosom while Takara narrows her eyes disapprovingly at them from behind a scared Keiko. “Both of you.”

“Sorry,” Shige and Ryo say in unison, each staring down at her hands. (Ryo could use a manicure. But her nails are still better than Shige’s.)

“That’s not good enough,” YamaPi goes on. “We’re ending rehearsal and you’re both coming with me.”

Nobody argues. Takara grabs a few complimentary muffins for the road as she flips open her phone, probably to call her BFF Nakamaru Yuiho from KAT-TUN. They’re with the same label, so they’ve all worked together a lot. Every time Ryo starts to hate her life, she thinks of how she could have ended up as the N with those catty whores and thanks the heavens above that she was picked to be in NEWS.

Obedience is not an option, Keiko looking worriedly after them as Yuuko is transferred into her arms and YamaPi leads the other two away. They make an awkward triangle as Ryo and Shige both follow her, completely out of sync and each trying to walk as far away as possible from the other on the narrow paths that lead off the stage and into the dressing room.

“Grab your things,” YamaPi instructs them in this careless tone, like she were commenting on the weather or contemplating what to wear. “We’re going to my place.”

Against her better judgement, Ryo glances to the side. Shige’s already looking at her, something like fear in her eyes as she scrambles to pack up her bag and grimaces at her poofy hair in the mirror.

Ryo takes shotgun, because YamaPi has been her homegirl for half their lives or something, and the ride is silent. YamaPi cheerfully taps her sparkly blue nails on the steering wheel in time with the music on the radio while Ryo smokes darkly and Shige sits rigid in the backseat.

When Ryo catches Shige’s eye in the side mirror, the younger girl looks terrified. Ryo only gloats for a second before looking away and sighing like she’s bored. Sometimes messing with Shige is fun.

As they park, Ryo notices a familiar car in the next spot. “She’s actually home?”

YamaPi grunts affirmatively. Her roommate, Akanishi Jinnifer, used to be the A in KAT-TUN until she went solo. Ryo doesn’t see much of a difference, only that Jinnifer’s English is marginally better as she sluts around on both Japanese and American stages in skimpy outfits with her harem of male backdancers. She’s also kind of fat, in Ryo’s opinion. Not that she’s jealous of Jinnifer’s curves or anything.

It’s hard to believe that this is the same Jinnifer – international sex icon – sprawled out on the couch in sweats and a ponytail, stuffing her face with caramel popcorn while watching America’s Next Top Model on satellite.

“Hey, ho,” Ryo greets her, and Jinnifer gives her the finger.

“This way,” YamaPi instructs, her voice commanding as she all but pulls Ryo and Shige down the hallway into a bedroom. (Out of the corner of her eye, Ryo would swear she saw Jinnifer shiver.) It’s YamaPi’s room, with her sloppily made bed and clothes all over the place, a shiny red Dynabook on the desk surrounded by empty coffee milk cans.

YamaPi gestures for them to step inside, then stands in the doorway. “You two are going to stay in here. All night.”

“What?!” Ryo and Shige both squawk. “I can’t-”

“I don’t care,” YamaPi cuts them off. “You _will_ learn how to get along. We’ve been a group for _seven years_. I will not stand for one more minute of your immature fighting, passive-aggressive comments, or making Yuuko-chan cry. If tonight doesn’t fix it, then tomorrow night. Every night after, if I have to.” She continues as Ryo opens her mouth. “I have connections, Ryo-chan. I can rearrange your schedule with your other group, too.”

Ryo falls silent. She loves her Osakan homegirls in Eito to the ends of the earth and back. It’s no more or less than she loves YamaPi and NEWS – even if NEWS includes Shige. Despite being a bitch, Ryo has a big heart.

“Where are you going to sleep?” Shige asks YamaPi suddenly. “The couch can’t be good for your back.”

YamaPi smirks. “Don’t worry about me.”

And she closes the door behind her. Ryo hears the turn of a lock and wonders what kind of idiot has a lock on her bedroom door that can’t be opened from the inside.

The mattress dips with Shige’s weight as she flops down onto YamaPi’s bed. “Fuck my life.”

“ _Your_ life?” Ryo scoffs. “I have to go to Osaka this weekend.”

Shige’s staring at the duvet, tracing the pattern of the seams with a finger. “Do you think we could fake it?”

“Doubt it,” Ryo replies, plopping down next to her. She’s sat on YamaPi’s bed before, but it seems firmer this time. “We should probably try to… work this out.”

“Yeah,” Shige agrees, although the look on her face implies anything but. “I guess we can start by saying what bothers us about the other?”

“Your snobby, know-it-all attitude,” Ryo answers immediately. The list forms behind her eyes and it’s like word vomit – she can’t stop. “You always have to correct everyone, like you’re a fucking walking encyclopedia or something, ugh. Your clothes are also hideous – Tabuta dresses more stylish than you, and that’s saying something. Your eyebrows are ugly, and straight hair is boring.”

Shige huffs, but keeps her voice even. “Is that all.”

“No,” Ryo replies. She takes a deep breath, then continues. “You look down on the world like you’re such hot shit, but you’re nowhere close. You have awful taste in men – girls, too, I hate your friends – and your jokes aren’t funny. They’re embarrassing, actually. Sometimes I wish I didn’t have to be associated with you.”

When Ryo looks over, Shige’s staring at her expectantly.

“I’m done,” Ryo announces.

Shige slaps her in the face. Ryo starts to fall off the bed, but she catches herself on the post and uses the momentum to lunge towards Shige and grab her by the hair. They scream and scratch and slap, rolling around on YamaPi’s bed as each tries to pin the other down, jewelry and even clothing becoming a casualty as they tear at whatever they can grab.

Ryo’s shrieking every swear word in the book while Shige just shrieks, her annoying voice in Ryo’s ear as they fight. Ryo seriously thinks that YamaPi is going to come barging in here and yank them both apart, but the door stays closed. And locked.

“Shige, this is counterproductive,” she hisses. “We’ll never get out of here this way.”

“Fuck you,” Shige growls, holding Ryo down with one hand while getting in another good slap with the other. “I don’t care about anything right now but hurting you.”

Ryo winces at the sting and manages to seize both of Shige’s wrists. Their chests both heave with needed air as they fall still, Ryo’s eyes widening at the look of absolute rage on Shige’s face. “Why?”

“Because you hurt me!” Shige screams. Her eyes don’t open all the way and she sucks her bottom lip in her mouth, her head lowering until her face is hidden by red hair.

“Are you crying?” Ryo asks incredulously.

Shige sniffs audibly. “No.”

“Shige,” Ryo says, chancing a release of Shige’s wrist to reach up and push her hair behind her ear. “Shigemi.”

Red, watery eyes glare down at her, along with a nasty frown. “What.”

Ryo can’t help it. “You look really ugly right now.”

Shige lifts a hand to her again, but Ryo halts her strike by leaning up and brushing their lips together. Shige tastes like cherry Chapstick, boring and predictable and everything Ryo would expect from her.

“Don’t fuck with me,” Shige whispers against her lips, shaking as she struggles to balance herself on top of Ryo without actually laying on top of her.

Ryo knocks her off balance, purposely. Shige’s weight pushes all of the air out of Ryo’s lungs, but it’s worth it because the younger girl grabs her by the hair and crushes their mouths together, taking Ryo’s breath away in such a heated kiss that Ryo knows instantly that everything will be okay now.

This has been the problem all along.

The kiss doesn’t stop, and the thought that they’re in YamaPi’s bed makes Ryo squirm even more. “Shige?”

“Shut up,” Shige hisses, tugging at Ryo’s already torn shirt until her bra is visible. “Just, for once, shut the fuck up.”

For once, Ryo listens. Shige’s tongue chases hers and Ryo loses her mind a little, her body arching when Shige pops the clasp on her bra and takes her breasts in both hands, thumbing the nipples. She gasps into Shige’s mouth and Shige chuckles, making Ryo narrow her closed eyes until she thinks to bend her knee, rubbing her thigh pointedly between Shige’s legs.

The result is a moan that has Ryo more aroused than ever, using her own hands to maneuver Shige out of her clothes at the same speed Shige is stripping her. Soon they’re skin to skin, coiled together as they kiss hungrily and try to touch each other everywhere at once.

Shige’s the first one to slip her fingers between Ryo’s legs, leading Ryo to toss his head back and cry out into the night. Shige crooks her fingers just right, pressing her face into Ryo’s neck and nipping at the sensitive skin there as she thrusts deep inside her and reduces Ryo to whimpers and quivers.

“Shige,” Ryo gasps, twisting one hand into the duvet and the other in Shige’s hair.

“Yeah, say my name,” Shige whispers, exhaling harshly and Ryo is even more turned on knowing that Shige is getting turned on by pleasing her. “Say my name when I make you come.”

Shige brings her thumb up to rub Ryo’s clit and it’s all over, her reality crashing down as her nerves spark and her entire body rocks in orgasm. Shige continues to finger her through it, only stopping when Ryo starts to choke on her air and falls boneless on the mattress.

“Don’t even think you’re not returning the favor, bitch,” Shige says darkly into Ryo’s throat.

Ryo rolls her eyes as she struggles to catch her breath. “Then sit on my face, bitch.”

The headboard of YamaPi’s bed is the perfect height for Shige to hold onto as she does exactly that, placing her knees awkwardly on either side of Ryo’s head until Ryo grabs her by the ass and positions her herself. Then Shige’s moaning, a continuous stream of vocal appreciation that doesn’t sound completely unpleasant, at least it keeps Ryo’s tongue licking where it matters.

Shige’s clit twitches against her tongue and it’s the oddest sensation, coupled with the way she tenses when Ryo dips two fingers inside her. She’s hot and wet and falling apart, her inner thighs trembling as her body rocks against Ryo’s face and Ryo doesn’t stop.

“Ryo,” Shige moans, and it’s the first time she’s used just her first name. “Fuck, Ryo. I’m so close.”

Ryo flicks her tongue faster, thrusts her fingers deeper, and Shige shrieks yet again because of her, this time for a much more pleasant reason. Shige’s body shudders and clamps down around Ryo’s fingers, making it harder to keep moving until it’s Shige who pushes off of her and flops down to the side.

They lay there, both naked and sweaty and catching their breaths, and Ryo breaks first.

“I want a cigarette.”

Shige laughs, claps her hands over her face and shakes with the force of her mirth. “I suppose this means we’ve made up.”

Ryo makes a noncommittal noise as she hangs off the edge of the bed for her bag. She’s just grabbing onto her smokes when there’s a firm slap to her ass and she sits up to see Shige looking smug and entirely too sexy with a sea of thick, red waves surrounding her head.

“I like your hair better when it’s curly,” is all Ryo says.

It’s all she has to say.

Later, when Ryo and Shige are dressed and hungry, Ryo knocks on the door. “Okay, bitches, we made up. Now feed us.”

There isn’t a reply, just the sounds from the TV in the main room, but Ryo’s phone beeps a few seconds later.

It’s from Jinnifer. _What kind of idiot has a lock on her door that can’t be opened from the inside?_

Ryo reaches for the doorknob, and the lock pops.

Shige laughs again, leaning on Ryo in a way that makes her laugh too. Together they stumble down the hallway, shushing each other when the giggles start to become audible, and they both stop short when they catch sight of the other two.

YamaPi is curled up on top of Jinnifer like a cat, rising and falling with Jinnifer’s breaths while the older girl strokes YamaPi’s hair and sucks on a lollipop.

When she sees them looking, she pops the sucker out of her mouth and proudly displays a bright blue tongue. Then she brings a finger to her lips, requesting silence.

Ryo nods and drags Shige into the kitchen, where they raid the munchie pantry and carry as much as they can back to YamaPi’s room.

They’re going to need the energy.


End file.
